


Duty Of A Soldier

by Canicas



Series: Hotel Doc One-Shots [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, but not really, fluffish and angstish, oof, this was mostly a whole can i write action scenes lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canicas/pseuds/Canicas
Summary: France faces a little bit of trouble in which Rainbow has to interfere, however as they do it seems that being a soldier comes first rather than rational thinking.





	Duty Of A Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> small fixes 11/19/18

 “Are you sure about this?” asks Montagne.

“I’m sure, just worried,” Doc told him.

Doc and Montagne were walking around France, it was good to be home, but the reason wasn’t great. Problems that only Rainbow could solve. Still, Montagne was able to coax Doc to leave their base so he could relax. Montagne made him feel very safe when he had the small issue of anxiety, yet on their walk, he was very uncertain.

“I understand the job is on your mind mon ami, but please calm try to calm your nerves,” Montagne told him.

“I know it’s just very difficult knowing home is in trouble,”

“I understand, but Emma will call when we are needed, just enjoy the scenery, my love,” he told him.

They were walking along the streets of Paris. The sun was setting and the lighting brought out Doc’s eyes. Montagne smiled at him which caused him to do the same. Doc held onto Montagne’s arm as they strolled by stores window shopping. The sun had finally gone down as they came out of a restaurant. The street lights lit up as they walked away. Fireflies lit up as they stood by the Pont des Arts*.

“Feel better now?”

“Much better,” Doc answered.

Montagne wrapped his arm around the Doctor, bringing him closer. Doc turned slowly to kiss his cheek, but he felt something vibrate in Montagne's pocket. He removed his hand in order to answer his phone. Twitch called, new information was brought up and they need to be there.

“Time to go save the world,” Doc said as Montagne hanged up.

Montagne caressed Doc’s cheek as he brought him close for a kiss.

“I’ll be where you need me,” Montagne reassured.  
Doc grinned, “I’ll make sure to be there,” he said bringing him close again for one more kiss.

***

  
The men had suited up as the rest of the team started to plan their mission.

“The bombs should be in the basement, Montagne, IQ, Hibana, and I will breach from the top,” Twitch stated.

“Once in we will notify the defenders to come in and prep while we disarm, the bomb will send a message saying we are disarming so we have to be ready for anything, I will be on my drone with Ela, IQ watch Bandit’s back, Hibana roam with Frost up above, Doc stays with Montagne in the basement with bomb,” Twitch stated as she put on her mask.

“Everyone understands what we are doing?” she asks. Everyone nods in agreement.

“Good, let's go people, Paris is in trouble,” she said walking away and fixing her comms.

They arrived at the base of the bombs soon after. It was inside an apartment building. Many were evacuated the second the crew arrived so in case of a problem, casualties wouldn’t occur. Twitch’s plan was done easily... a bit too easy for them so they took a bit more precautions when it came to setting up.

Twitch stayed in one of the rooms on the first floor and droned it out while following Ela. She sets up a claymore by the door in case anyone were to arrive. Frost set up traps on the second floor while Hibana set up barbed wire for her. IQ and Bandit set up around the objective room, with shock wire all around, they were to roam around there for any trouble. Montagne and Doc stayed in the room ready to withstand anything that would come. Doc watched above while Montagne planted the defuser. The defuser started to ring and many watched their openings. All was quiet for now.

“Enemies rappelling watch upstairs,” Frost told them.

“Bomber coming second floor,” IQ said immediately after she saw something spark in her R.E.D scanner.  
Shots were heard from comms. Then an explosion to the right of the French Operators.

 

“Enemies breaching objective,” Doc said as he fired a couple shots to the terrorists. Montagne stood in front of the defuser taking any bullet with his shield.

That was a wave down. Another to go for the defuser was still going off.

“I assume we have a minute or so for prep,” Frost asked as shots were not heard anymore.

“No time at all if we keep chatting,” Bandit said.

“No time to waste then,” Ela responded throwing a mine.

“Twitch how are you?” Montagne asked.

“I'm fine, my claymore went off, so I may be open,”

“I will go back to your room to leave a mine for precaution,” Ela stated.

“Anyone of need of assistance?” Doc asked.

“Unless you're able to come to second floor on time,” Hibana said as the terrorist breached upstairs.

Gunshots and explosions were still being heard all around the building. The team was able to withstand the enemy from entering so there wasn't much of a problem to the two Operators on the last floor.

“Doc, Ela’s been injured,” Twitch panted.

“I'm on my way,” he told her.

“IQ, Bandit, change in plan,” Doc said.

Bandit removed the battery from the wires so the French men could leave the room with the bomb and go upstairs to the women. The Germans stayed behind and set up the wire again while IQ had set some shields for cover. Doc and Montagne ran upstairs as they continued to hear trouble from their comms. Doc took out his stim pistol as he the were upstairs.

“Twitch what room are you in?”

“121,” she said.

They walked into the room, in the entrance, there was a bit of debris as Twitch’s claymore had gone off earlier, Twitch aimed at her team.

“Friendly watch your fire!” Montagne said as he blocked Twitch’s bullet with his shield.

“Sorry,” she said.

“Forgive me, madam,” he said as he opened up Ela’s jacket. He saw the bullet in her body. He popped a stim into the pain, in which Ela responded with breathing in quickly. He wrapped her stomach with bandages.

“This should last you for about 30 minutes until we get back up, don't do anything rash,” he told her.

She scowled at him but nodded in agreement.

“Frost is- jured- enem- breeching ba-ment,” they heard Hibana say.

“Bom- first floor- wa-your back Mo-” IQ said.

Their comms were being jammed somehow, though it was a bit of enough time, Montagne had pulled out his shield completely as a bomber headed their way and detonated at the doorway. As the ringing in their ears continued Doc popped another stim onto Montagne who was pushed back. He ran out to go upstairs to the two women.

“DOC!” Montagne yelled as he saw his partner run upstairs.

“Bomb defused in 20 seconds,” Bandit said.

Doc continued to go upstairs as he saw both women bleeding out, seems like the enemies attention were all downstairs as he could tell from all the commotion coming from the Germans. 

“Defusion in 10 seconds!” He said again.

Doc had run over to the women, and cleaned up Frost’s wound on her arm, and hit her with a stim. He cleaned up the wound in Hibana’s thigh and another stim on her. As they were getting up from the floor, they saw someone rappel from the window. They saw the terrorist aim for Doc as he had his attention on the women and not on his six.

“Bomb has been defused!” IQ said.

As the women try to pull their weapons out to counter the enemy, they saw someone come from the stairs, though, there wasn't enough time to react. As Montagne opens up his shield to block the women's fire, the enemy pulls the trigger, it grazes him and hits Doc on his back. He falls and the women try to pick up the hefty operator. Montagne brings up his pistol, aims at the terrorist in front of him and hits him right between the eyes.

“Gustave!” Montagne yells, knowing that he is breaking a rule but he doesn't care at the moment. He puts his shield behind him as he helps the ladies move him. 

“Stim- left- pocket,” Doc struggled to make a sentence.

Doc’s vision started to blur a bit, he saw the women go on to call the other Ops to help them. He saw the worry in Montagne’s eyes as he scavenged all around Doc’s body for another stim.

“Mon- sta- me- please,” he heard bits of Montagne panic before blacking out.

***

Gustave’s eyes fluttered as he saw a bright white light on his face. He looked around. For once he was the patient, he saw another doctor talking to someone in a yellow suit. He made small eye contact with the brunette, she smiled in joy as she saw him wake up. Gustave slowly got up, he felt some pain in his back, where the bullet ended up. He was glad to be alive. He heard the door open and saw Miles and Lera in front of him.

“Gustave,” Montagne sighs in relief as he goes over to his lover.

Lera grins, “I'll give you two a minute,” she says walking out the room.

“What in the hell were you thinking? Going up there without another operator you are lucky amour that you are not dead! What if he hit you right between the eyes as I had done to him!” Montagne began to scold him.

Doc sighed, “I truly am sorry for worrying you Miles, I really am, but my doctoral instincts kicked in first before I could even say anything,” he told him.

“If I didn't go up there in time those women could have ended up worse,” he said.

“But I am sorry my love, and I will try to notify you of my actions,” he told him.

“Promet moi?” he asks. (promise me?)

“Je promet Miles,” Doc tells him. (I promise)

Montagne softly grabs Doc’s chin and pulls him closer to kiss, in order to seal their promise. Doc runs his fingers through Montagne’s hair as they continued.

**Author's Note:**

> If the French is bad lemme know cuz Im not fluent in it ^^;


End file.
